Panty Shots
Panty shots are the key trade that Yandere-chan can exchange with Info-chan. Info-chan will exchange Panty Shot Favors (not to be confused with Student Favors) with the player if she has enough panty shots. You can take pictures of girl's panties with your phone by crouching and sending them to Info-chan. When you have your phone around and are crouching to the ground, the "Visibly Lewd" HUD warning sign will appear. You have a short amount of time before a student catches you. If a student sees Yandere-chan taking panty shots, she will get a reputation penalty of '-8 if her reputation is bad, -10 if her reputation is neutral and -12 if her reputation is good.' The penalty will not be affected by School Atmosphere. The penalty will keep stacking up every time she is seen taking panty shots. If she apologizes to them, she will get -5 off the penalty. The player can reduce reputation loss if they are friends with the student or their seduction skill is over level 3. If Senpai sees you taking panty shots, he will become disgusted, (although there's no voice acting yet) resulting in Yandere-chan becoming heartbroken. If a teacher sees you, you'll get expelled. Each panty shot is worth one credit toward Panty Shot Favors. If Yandere-chan sends Info-chan a panty shot from the same girl twice, it does not count as another credit toward Panty Shot Favors. Info-chan will respond with a text message saying "I already have a picture of (student name)'s panties. I don't need this shot." ''In the final version, Yandere-chan can take multiple panty shots of the same girl as long as she's wearing a different pair of panties https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641344927234785285 or Info-chan's prices will be more balanced. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641343322556989442 YandereDev has stated on his Twitter page that Yandere-chan may be able to take panty shots of her own panties in the full game, however, this is still unconfirmed. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623961618049708032 In the future, the player may be able to take panty shots of unsuspecting teachers if their final character models wear skirts.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653632072192405504 Panty Shot Favors These are the favors Yandere-chan can get from Info-chan. Since the game is not complete yet, only one of the Panty Shot Favors is available. Provide Student Info '''Costs' 5 Panty Shots. Info-chan will provide you with the name, crush, and schedule of any student you wish to know about. All this is already on your phone, however. Not implemented yet. Damage Rival Reputation Costs 5 Panty Shots.' '''Damages your rival's reputation by '''5 points'. Reputation can become a negative number. If your rival's reputation drops below '-100 points', Senpai will not be able to accept her love confession. If her reputation drops below '-150 points', she will commit suicide. Not implemented yet. Improve My Reputation Costs 5 Panty Shots. Increase Yandere-chan's reputation by 5 points. Provide Dark Secret Costs 8 Panty Shots. Info-chan will tell you the darkest secret of your current rival. This will help you damage a rival's reputation by 2 points, but the damage can be increased by other variables. As of the October 8th, 2015 Update this is the only Panty Shot Favor the player can request at the moment. Send Student Home Costs 10 Panty Shots. Info-chan will call a student and give them (fake) devastating news about a family member. The student will leave school immediately. She cannot send rivals home.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656307309589610496 Not implemented yet. Provide Spare Uniform Costs 10 Panty Shots. A clean uniform will appear behind the school. Not implemented yet. Provide Weapon Costs 10 Panty Shots. A weapon of your choosing will appear behind the school. Not implemented yet. Delay Police Costs 20 Panty Shots. This Panty Shot Favor is only available if the police are en route to the school. Info-chan calls the police and tells them that the murderer they are looking for was spotted leaving the school. This will cause the police to search the area outside of the school for 5 minutes before entering. Not implemented yet. Quotes Trivia *Yandere-chan can't get the "Visibly Lewd" screen when she's less than 5 meters away from a student. *As of the August 18th, 2015 Build, Midori Gurin has unique green panties as opposed to the default white ones. It was later changed back.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647260503375544320 *If Yandere-chan doesn't take the exact picture of some panties, Info-chan will say "Is this supposed to be a panty shot? My clients are picky. The panties need to be in the EXACT center of the shot." *Info-chan will not recognize Rival-chan's or the debug nurse's panties because their AI is not complete yet. *Since phones won't be in 1980s Mode Panty Shot Favors might not be a feature.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 *Senpai has never bought a panty shot off of Info-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655605791055974400 Gallery InfoChanpanties.jpg PSV_Midori_Gurin.jpg|Midori Gurin's old panties. The dark secret favor.png|November 16th, 2015. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Unprogrammed